


"The Only Logical Conclusion is Love"

by Sky_Light57



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Han Jumin Has Feelings, I Love Han Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 08:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19925158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light57/pseuds/Sky_Light57
Summary: Requested by an anon on Tumblr:There's this phrase from the Big Bang Theory that I really like: "The only logical conclusion was love" can you write something for Jumin and MC using this, please? Thanks! 😉





	"The Only Logical Conclusion is Love"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, I am always open to requests! Feel free to comment one, or if you enjoy the story. I love getting feedback!

Jumin had finished his trip much sooner than expected. Much to his surprise, all his meetings were unproblematic, and he breezed through his work. Jumin was back at his company an entire day early than scheduled, meaning he could spend the day off.

Knowing the MC was currently in his home, Jumin decided that he would pick up something and spend the rest of the day with her. Before he had left for his business trip, MC had volunteered to watch Elizabeth 3rd while he was away. Jumin happily agreed, not knowing another person who loves her as much as MC did. But he also agreed because the first things he wanted to see when he got home was the two that mattered most to him. 

He arrived in front of his penthouse soon after, only stopping to buy a new dress for MC, as well as a bouquet of primrose, her favorite flower. Unlocking the door, he quietly stepped in only to find MC on the floor, playing with one of the cat toys she brought for Elizabeth 3rd. 

She glanced back at the sound of rustling, concerned. However, her concern quickly was replaced by excitement as she got up, leaving the toy and Elizabeth 3rd behind her. “Jumin! You’re early!” She exclaimed as she gave him a quick peck to the lips, followed by a long, sincere hug. 

Jumin found the tension he didn’t even know he had left him as he wrapped his arms around her, placing soft kisses on the top of her head. “We finished earlier than anticipated and I wanted to see you. I figured we could spend the day together?”

“I would love to! And I guess that was what the present and flowers are for then?” She shifted slightly in his arms, turning her face to look at him

“It is. I wanted to go out this evening if you were alright with that?” He asked, giving her the dress box. 

“Hmmhm,” Mc agreed, sighing slightly as she released her grip on him. “I’ll have to clean up a bit. There are quite a few cat toys around. I had to get Elizabeth used to each of them for any other time I come and visit her.”

Turning around, she gave Jumin a dazzling smile. Mc returned to her previous spot, a spring her step as she forgot what she originally came over for. She picked up on of the cat toys as she almost danced around Elizabeth, taunting her with what seemed to be a boa of some sort. 

He chuckled softly. It warmed his heart to see the most important women in his life getting along so well. He couldn’t help but watch MC, spinning as she giggled at Elizabeth’s attempts to catch the toy. Jumin almost lost himself in her. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met, and his heart swelled at the sight of her 

“I love you.” the words slipped from his mouth before he a moment to register what he had truly said. 

MC stilled, much to Elizabeth 3rd displeasure. She couldn’t help but widen her eyes as she turned to face Jumin, “Did you just say-”

“I love you.” he restated, trying to keep his calm composure while a subtle pink tinged his cheeks. “You’ve become my associate, to my friend, to my lover. Through every step, I find myself more and more infatuated with you. MC, you’ve managed to have me open up before you, bare my true self.”

He was slow to approach, but she didn’t back away. Jumin placed his hand on her cheek, drawing small circles over her cheek. “You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met, and I find myself wanting more of your time, of your attention. It may be selfish of me, but I don’t want anyone else to have you. I struggled to figure out why I am so captivated by you. But I just realized it, the only logical conclusion was love.”

Quick to touch the hand on her cheek, MC smiled unlike ever before, like pure sunlight emitted from her. “I love you too, Jumin. I think that I always have.” Gently picking up his hand, she placed a kiss on his palm, deepening the blush upon Jumin’s cheeks, before gazing back into his eyes. 

Jumin leaned in, ghosting his lips over hers. “I really love you.” MC closed her eyes as she quickly closed the distance between them, savoring the taste of him as they held a passionate kiss. Neither of them could stop, falling deeper into each other, until the need for air separated their lips. 

“It really is like the primrose.” MC sighed. 

Jumin curiously glanced down at her, still trying to catch his breath, “How so”

“The whole reason why I love them, its meaning… I can’t live without you.”


End file.
